Stars Care
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: Full summaries inside.Stars care is a program for families with children who need someone who cares.The Belmonts are one of those families so BTR and the Hardys are sent there to help the kids.But they'll need more than a babysitter like the guys think.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I'm writing this while fanfiction isn't working. I can't login so this probably won't get posted for a while after I finish it, but obviously if you're reading it then it means it does get posted so just relax. No need to have a panic attack.**

**BTR's Summary: Gustavo wants BTR to have a good image and signs them up for a program called Stars Care. They'll spend the next few months living with a family of 18 full of trouble, showing them that someone as big as a star cares about them. The kids must return to school as seemingly normal kids once summer break is over or else BTR will be considered to fail and will stay for another three months. Each boy is assigned four kids that they have to live like, guide, and help, but these kids may be more than they can handle.**

**Hardy Boys's Summary: Fenton Hardy tells the boys that everything they're role models for kids and families. They join the Stars Care program and go to a house with sixteen kids who were all named after them or someone who has helped them with cases. But the boys notice that there's something wrong with the kids. Kids don't just get the way they are because they have to many siblings. Something's wrong and the Hardy boys are going to get to the bottom of it.**

**Chapter 1**

The four BTR boys stepped out of the car and began to walk slowly up the driveway towards the house. The house wasn't very big and the image of eighteen, soon to be twenty-two people crammed into it made them shudder. Logan was musing with how many people to a bedroom there would be. The BTR boys were used to sharing rooms with each other, but they had two of them in a room. Judging by the size of the house it couldn't have had more than three or four bedrooms which mean at _least _four people to a bedroom. Unless their parents had their own room then it would be five in a few bedrooms.

Carlos rang the door which was answered by a woman who appeared to be in her forties. Her face was wrinkled with worry and frown lines.

"Hi we're Big Time Rush," Kendall said. Gustavo had told him exactly what to say and had threatened to eat him if he said anything different. "You signed up for the Stars Care program."

The woman nodded. "I'm Amy Belmont," she said.

"I'm Kendall, this is James, he's Carlos, and that's Logan," Kendall introduced them. "Do you know which of us will be working of which kids?"

Mrs. Belmont nodded and handed them four sheets of paper. "I'll go get the kids," she said and headed down the hallway. They could hear her beating on several doors.

"I've got Frank, Joey, Nancy, and Ned," Kendall said. He presumed they were mostly boys which he guessed would be a good thing.

"I've got Chet, Biff, Fenton, and Iola," Logan said. His expression changed as he tried to remember what was familiar about the names.

"I've got Riley, Tony, Callie, and Laura," James said. Logan's brow furrowed and Kendall was noticing something familiar about the names as well.

"And I've got Vanessa, George, Bess, and Gray," Carlos said. He and James were starting to notice something familiar about their names. Before any of them could say anything Mrs. Belmont came back in with her sixteen children. She ordered them into groups and pointed BTR boy to a group.

Kendall found that Joey was actually a girl. Frank was fifteen, Joey was fourteen, Nancy was eleven and Ned was twelve. After the introductions he gave in to curiosity and asked why the names sounded so familiar. Joey plucked a small hard covered book off of a shelf and tossed it to Kendall. He caught it easily and glanced at the cover, _Hardy Boys. _He finally remembered that each of the kids had a name that was mentioned in the books.

"Our mom and dad were obsessed with it. They named us all after characters and made us start reading the books by the time we were five. I started reading them at three and Frank started at four. Apparently being named after the main characters means that we have to know every detail of every book," Joey said.

Kendall handed the book back to Joey who put it back on the shelf. He tried to remember what the people who were in charge of Stars Care said to do with the kids.

"So what do you guys normally do?" he asked. Franks shrugged.

"Chores, reading, and stuff outside," he said.

"You guys want to..," Kendall stalled trying to think. "Play basketball?" He had seen a concrete court in the backyard when they were driving in.

The kids shrugged and they followed him outside. Ned came up with a basketball and handed it to Kendall. Logan, Chet, Biff, Fenton, and Iola came outside with the same intention. Kendall and Logan started arguing over who got to play first. Joey rolled her eyes and stood in between them.

"You're both idiots," she said firmly. "Us against them," she said to Kendall. "There are five Kendall is in charge of and five people that Logan is in charge of which means you couldn't make teams because there are an odd number of people." Kendall and Logan both felt foolish immediately.

Joey snatched the ball and handed it to Nancy who started to dribbled.

Whenever they could Logan told Kendall the ages of his group and Kendall returned the information. Fenton was seventeen, Biff was sixteen, Iola was thirteen, and Chet was eight.

* * *

><p>Joey's sleeved fell down as she reached up to rebound the ball. Logan could see several red slashes on her wrist.<p>

"Whoa," he said signaling for time out. "What did you do to your wrist?"

"Nothing," Joey said defensively and pulled her long sleeve further down on her arm. Logan grabbed the younger girls arm and yanked the sleeve up. There were several cuts, some nearly healed, some fresher but nothing looked recent, and there were several scars. He gripped her wrist tighter with each word his spoke.

"What did you do to your wrist?" He could tell that his grip was hurting Joey, but she would never admit it. He needed some answers and she was going to give them.

Suddenly Logan was face down on the concrete with Frank's foot digging into his back. Joey was keeping Kendall from interfering and Nancy and Ned simply watched like this was pretty much normal for them.

"If you ever touch my little sister again and I will kick your ss," Franks hissed. "It is our business what she does and does not do and I don't give dmn what you have to say about it. Stay out of my life."

Frank removed his foot and stalked inside with Joey following. Nancy and Ned stayed long enough to flip the older boys off before walking inside. Fenton bounced the basketball off the back of Logan's head before going inside with the other three that Logan was in charge of.

Kendall turned to Logan. "You're an idiot!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is that we're supposed to be looking after a fourteen year old girl who cuts herself and fifteen other kids with who knows what wrong with them," Logan returned.

"_I'm _supposed to be looking after her," Kendall said. "And it was going just fine until you came along. But what the heck were you thinking? Causing more pain won't fix anything!" He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Mrs. Belmont told me about Joey 'problem' in the note. Joey's trying to quit, but every time something happens it gets harder and every time she feels pain it gets harder. You might have just ruined what Joey has been working for over what has probably been some of the worst weeks of her like. Congratulations Logan," Kendall then stalked inside to find his group.

Logan slapped his forehead and groaned. He was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Carlos groaned. His group was mostly younger kids. Although he would probably relate to them better than the other guys would, given how immature he was it didn't mean he knew how to take care of four year old Gray, eight year old Bess, nine year old George (who to Carlos's surprise was a girl), or ten year old Vanessa. He was hopeless.<p>

James was probably the luckiest with the kids. Riley was seventeen, Tony was sixteen, Callie was 13, and Laura was sixteen. Kendall had the emo kid, Logan had his own stupidity, and Carlos had the little kids.

James was definitely lucky,

**So how was that? I made sure to mention all the aged but I just thought that if you needed a list here it is from youngest to oldest.**

**4 Gray**

**8 Chet**

**8 Bess**

**9 George**

**10 Vanessa**

**11 Nancy**

**12 Ned**

**13 Iola**

**13 Callie**

**14 Joey**

**15 Frank**

**16 Tony**

**16 Biff**

**16 Laura**

**17 Fenton**

**17 Riley**

**Chet and Bess are twins, Iola and Callie are too, Biff, Laura, and Tony are triplets, and Fenton and Riley are twins.**

**REVIEW! **

**P.S. The Hardy Boys come in the next chapter. Review and you'll get 'em faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that if Joey and Frank B. are 14 and 15 so Frank and Joe H. would have been 3, 4, and 5 when they were born, but we'll just pretend they Hardy Boys also solved cases in preschool. Would you rather have a story that's kinda jacked up or no story at all?**

**Chapter 2**

Joe Hardy sat in the passenger seat of the van. "Did you know their parents were totally obsessed with us and named all of their kids after us and people we know who helped us on cases?" he asked his dark haired brother.

Frank nodded. "You've told me that, Dad's told me that, and the Stars Care program people have told me that," he said.

"We're not exactly stars, are we Frank," Joe said, twisting his key ring in between his fingers anxiously. He was eager to get out of the van after sitting in it for so long.

"Not exactly," Frank said. "Like Dad said, we're more of role models, kind of someone that the kids can look up to."

Joe spun the key ring on his pinkie finger. "So basically we're supposed to hang out with the kids, keep them away from," he made air quotes, "'bad influences, and get them to return to school as completely normal kids, right?"

"Pretty much," Frank said pulling into the driveway. Joe jumped out of the car, eager to get out. They got out of the car in time to see a dark haired teenager who looked about Joe's age holding a girl who looked to be several years younger tightly by the wrist. They started to run down to break it up but a boy who looked a few years younger than the dark hair teen grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the concrete. The younger boy put his foot on the teens back at hissed what was probably threats.

All of the kids stormed in after two of them flipped of the dark haired teen and another bounced a ball off his head. Franks and Joe weren't really sure what to do so they just went to the front door and rung the bell.

It was answered by a woman in her mid-forties. She didn't speak at first, but handed them a sheet of paper.

"You're in charge on the kids on your list every other day starting tomorrow. Today just tag along with the others," she said. She then left and the Hardys looked over their list.

"Eight kids a piece," Frank exclaimed. "There is no way we can do this."

"Wait a minute Frank," Joe said reading through the rest of his letter. "The other guys who are here from the Stars Care program, Big Time Rush, they have to help us with the kids."

Frank looked relieved but then read through the rest of his note. "Two of these kids are only a year younger than me. How am I supposed to be in charge or a 'role model' to them?"

"How do you think _I'm _going to do it," Joe said. "One of mine is eight months older than me and everyone who is seventeen is older than me."

"Tough luck buddy," Frank joked. Just then the girl who the dark haired teen had a hold of earlier walked in. She sat on the couch and picked up a book from the shelf. She noticed the Hardy boys.

"You the Hardys?" she asked.

Franks nodded. "I'm Frank and this is Joe," he said.

"Trust me, I know," she said. "I'm Joey." She went to the door and yelled to someone outside. "Frank, get in here. The other Frank is here."

The boy who had flipped the dark haired teen onto the concrete came in. Joey and Frank II looked more like twins than siblings and looked like someone had crossed Frank and Joe. They had dark hair like Frank, light blue eyes like Joe, and a strong jaw line like both boys did. They were both broad shouldered and tall, but they seemed almost curled in on themselves.

"I'm Frank," Frank II said.

"I'm Frank and this is Joe," Frank H. said.

"Trust me, we know," Frank II said. Frank and Joe glanced at each upon hearing how Frank B. and Joey had replied almost identically.

Just then a teenager who looked about Joe's age came in. "There you are," he said to Frank B. and Joey. Frank and Joe H. could almost feel the relief radiating of him. He must have been one of the BTR boys.

"I'm Frank and this is Joe," Frank introduced himself and his brother to the blonde teenager.

"I'm Kendall Knight," the teenager said.

-Line-

Frank and Joe spent the rest of the day jumping around from group to group of kids. The kids weren't really a lot of trouble. They played basketball and baseball outside and read and did chores inside. They seemed like the perfect family of eighteen… then they met Mr. Belmont.

It was easy to see were Frank B. and Joey had gotten their looks. Mr. Belmont was tall and broad shouldered with dark hair and light blue eyes. He looked like someone had aged Frank II several years, and he put on several pounds. The main difference was the eyes. Frank B. and Joey's eyes had a look in them that was friendly and kind of fearful. Well, Joey's eyes had a deep intensity to them that was almost scary, but she was nothing compared to Mr. Belmont who's eyes were hard, cold, and frightening. Frank H. and Joe could tell how hard and calloused his hands were as he shook with the two boys.

There were two bathrooms in the house so using the toilet and showering was tough. It took from 6:00 AM to 9:00 AM for everyone to get a shower and you only got to go to the bathroom once ever Frank H. Joe, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James had times written on their papers for when they could shower and use the restroom. If they had to 'go' at a time that wasn't on their paper they had to go in the woods. James had nearly died when he saw that the only bathroom time he would have to get ready was fifteen minutes at 6:15 in the morning. He wasn't even used to waking up by that time.

Dinner wasn't terrible, but it was far from good. Everyone got a bowl full of plain rice, and soy sauce, hot sauce, salt, and pepper were passed around. The Belmont kids ate it without complaint, but the Hardys and the BTR boys had to hold back grimaces. They each applied more soy sauce, hot sauce, salt, or pepper than the Belmonts did. It was obvious that to them that for the Belmonts it was normal to eat plain rice for dinner.

At nine thirty they got sleeping arrangements. There were four bedrooms in the house, one of which was occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Belmont. Most of the kids shared a bedroom, while Frank II, Joey, and Fenton sleep around the house. Fenton took the couch, Frank took a chair, and Joey sleep on top of the washing machine. As part of the Stars Care program the kids were supposed to have one of the 'Stars' with them almost all the time.

So Logan, Carlos, and James were crammed into bedrooms with some of the kids while Kendall and Frank H. sleep on the floor beside the chair and couch. Joe and Joey were crammed into the washing room together. Joey seemed used to sleeping on top of a washing machine covered with a quilt, but it took Joe a while to fall asleep on top of the dryer, with his legs stretched out on a shelf. Joey curled in a small ball and fit on top of the washer, but Joe needed more space than that. Frank H. was glad he had gotten the floor once he saw wear Joe was sleeping.

The next morning they ate Lucky Charms for breakfast. It took a family sized box and a half to feed everybody, but they all got fed. Frank H. and Joe weren't exactly sure what they were going to do with the kids, but luckily the kids figured that out for them.

Joey was wearing jeans and a dark gray sweat shirt in the morning. "Aren't you dressed a little warm?" Joe joked. It was 95 degrees outside.

"We're going ice skating. Get dressed," Joey said. Joe quickly obeyed, hurrying to get every second worth of his bathroom time. If he was in there for even a millisecond longer than he was supposed to be they could come in and shove him out. He didn't want Riley, who was turning eighteen this summer to throw him out of the bathroom. Joe could take bigger than him in a fight, but if he did he would be kicked out of the program or the Belmonts would be free to punish them as they wished. From what happened when Iola dropped a glass and it broke he didn't really want to find out what would happen.

All of the Belmont kids were dressed identically with baggy jeans that were obviously meant to grow into and dark gray sweat shirts that looked like they had been bought because they were on clearance and wouldn't show stains, which was probably true. The Hardys felt awkward standing beside them in new jeans, nice shirts, and jackets. The BTR boys felt awkward standing beside them in jeans and sweat shirts, jackets, or hoodies that had been chosen by stylist. The Belmonts probably felt even more awkward, but they were used to it.

They spent the next few hours skating at the rink. Frank H., Joe, and the BTR guys were the only ones who didn't fall. Riley, Fenton, Biff, Frank B., and Joey were pretty good but they each fell once or twice. When they finally left Gray was about to fall asleep.

Thankfully the Stars Care program provided the money for all 'outings' or else they would have needed about two hundred dollars for renting skates and being let it. Afterwards dinner was about three hundred dollars and the guys saw why the Belmont kids didn't get to go out much. It was expensive.

When they got out of the ice skating rink all of the Belmont kids took off their dark gray sweat shirts and tied then around their waists. They had on light gray t shirts underneath. Frank H. and Joe glanced at each other when they saw Joey wrist which were still covered in cuts. The Hardys had been told about Joey's situation, but they were still surprised. None of her siblings paid it much attention, they had known about it for a long time. Frank B. noticed where Frank H. and Joe's gazes went and moved protectively in between them. Any good detective could tell that he was protective of her.

But what would she need protecting from?

**So how was that? Did it suck? Did it rock? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want to kill me? Do you want to hug me?**

**The correct answers are; Good, no, yes, yes, no, no, maybe or something of the sort. **


End file.
